


Vitae (2006)

by JennyB



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Blood, Community: 60_minute_fics, Declarations Of Love, Drabble, Kissing, M/M, Murder, POV First Person, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-10
Updated: 2006-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A killer reflects on his craft…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vitae (2006)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ community 60_minute_fics.

Blood. How I've always loved it. The rich, deep crimson. The slightly viscous consistency. The metallic tang. It gets my heart racing. It excites me.

Slowly, my eyes rove over what I've done, and I chuckle darkly. She is a young girl – she looks to be about fourteen, but could be as old as sixteen. It's so hard to tell with teenagers these days, especially when they wear all that make up and dress themselves in scanty, revealing clothing. They're still babies, but want so badly to grow up. I never could understand their hurry. The faster they grow up, the faster they die. Ah, but I digress…

A slow smile spreads across my face. This one is particularly lovely. She has long, dark hair, slightly wavy, the loose curls framing her face and giving her an almost cherubic quality. Her eyes are that pale, ice blue that seems to pierce right through to your soul and steal your breath away. Skin like a China doll – smooth and flawless. Only now, those eyes have a milky cast to them as they stare lifelessly at the ceiling, her mouth is open in a small, pink 'O', and her skin is rapidly taking on a sickly grey hue. And all around her, the blood pools away from her body, matting her hair down to the concrete slab, staining her clothing, and bathing her in deep red. I gently cup one of her cheeks in my hand as I look at her; it's so true. Never has one looked so beautiful as when they're covered in blood.

Slowly, I let my hand slip away, trailing it down her throat, my fingers caressing the space between her breasts and down to her abdomen where the deep gash the knife I hold in my other hand had pierced her flesh. I can still feel the heat radiating from her, and as it warms my own skin, I let out a satisfied purr. Even in death, the human body can be soothing, comforting.

I remove my hand from her body, bringing my fingers to my lips to sample the sweet fluid. It stains my teeth and my tongue, and I can't help but moan in pleasure at the unique taste. My pulse quickens and I feel a stirring in my groin. I know that I shouldn't react like this to the sight of blood, but I can't help myself. Somewhere along the way, I became addicted to it. Just like I became addicted to killing. At first, I resented what I had become, but over time, I came to accept it. Initially, I tried to justify my actions, claiming those I murdered had deserved it, or were inherently bad, or had wronged me in some way. But now, I choose my victims the way one would select a fine wine. They're gorgeous, at their prime, and something to savour. Just like my little angel here.

When I first laid eyes on her, she had been so bright and bubbly, and so eager to help me find my way through the labyrinth of halls that made up the University. I could tell from the way she looked at me that she found me interesting – particularly my eyes. Then again, eveyrone is intrigued by them. And when I invited her to join me for a drink later, she had been only too willing to accept. After all, she was the type who preferred older men. A mere two glasses of Shiraz later, she'd been far too drunk for her common sense to guide her, and the alcohol had definitely lowered her inhibitions. As we'd left the bar, her arm linked with mine, she suddenly stopped me, leaning up to kiss me. At first, it was shy and hesitant, like a gentle flutter of butterfly wings. But then, her lowered inhibitions took over, and the next thing I knew, she was kissing me with wild abandon, offering herself to me, practically begging me to seduce her.

I told her to come with me, and my heart was hammering excitedly in my chest when she agreed. Poor dear – I don't quite think that this was the evening she had in mind. But, as I said, I can't help myself any more. The thrill of it all is far too much for me to ignore any more. Besides, what do you expect from a demon like me?

I hear the soft sound of footsteps echoing on the slate tiles and my eyes darken with desire when I realize he's here. Slowly, I turn to face him, and with a lecherous smile on my face, I slowly lick the blade of the knife, groaning wantonly when I feel it slice my tongue and taste my own blood in my mouth. Letting it clatter noisily to the floor, I move towards him, and I can see from his expression that he is quite surprised by what he sees.

I stop mere inches away from him, the corners of my mouth turning upwards just a little bit more – just enough to tease him. I can see that he's going to speak, but before he can utter a word, I crush my lips to his, thrusting my tongue into his mouth. I hear him let out a soft, pleasured growl, and the next thing I know, he's kissing me back with just as much fervour. I feel a jolt of electricity run through my frame, and I'm painfully hard by now. Practically aching, I end the kiss, eagerly anticipating what will come next.

He nuzzles my ear as he backs me against the wall, starting to strip off my jacket and tie. "This was quite unexpected," he purrs. "When you said you had something to show me, I had no idea I'd be walking in on something like this."

"Shh," I murmur in response as I press a finger against his lips, leaning down to trail my tongue along his throat. "I've been fighting things for far too long," I explain. "My nature, the reality of life, my destiny, my Beloved. After Kyoto, I finally started to understand." I grin darkly at him. "My Kazutaka…"


End file.
